The Love Game
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: UA."—Con que…—empieza el mayor, tras unos largos minutos de silencio—. Tenemos una apuesta sobre el primer partido, ¿eh?" MadaDei. Crack! One-Shoot. Porque hasta un mundial se puede acoplar a esta pareja.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Los partidos mencionados son propiedad de la FIFA World Cup(?).

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, y Yaoi. Ya sabes, lo _usual_. Esta idea es muy crack! Y por pura diversión.

* * *

**The Love Game**

— ¿Ya ha empezado la _cosa esa_? —el mayor se acerca al enorme sillón fino y elegante. Esa clase de sillones donde jamás se te ocurre comer nada por miedo a medio untarlo, _demasiado mullido y blanco_; pero lo irónico es que en sus manos lleva una cantidad considerable de comida chatarra vertida en un platón bastante hondo—. Mira que hacerlo a estas horas de la madrugada, que poco respeto, pensar que podríamos estar haciendo mejores cosas en la cama…

Deidara entrecierra los ojos al escucharlo y decide solo ignorar el comentario. Algunas veces deseaba que el Uchiha al menos tuviera la sutileza de usar indirectas. Pero no.

Tenía que decirlo de forma odiosamente literal.

_Todo._

—Se llama inauguración, uhn —responde el rubio ya sentado—. Y la verdad dudo mucho que esto sea la madrugada, uhn.

—Lo es para mí.

— ¡Son más de las nueve, uhn!

—Exacto. Deberíamos seguir en la cama.

El de ojos azules dirige los orbes hacia Madara una segunda vez para fulminarlo con la mirada. Eso tenía por irse a vivir con el mayor. Él y sus estúpidos métodos de convencimiento.

—Cállate, uhn.

El azabache se encoge de hombros y se sienta cerca de él. _Muy cerca_. Deja el paltón con diferentes clases de galguerías (las que por supuesto incluían las favoritas del menor) y pasa una mano sobre su hombro como aquella típica maniobra de ligue que se usa en el cine, la diferencia es que Madara no finge que bosteza ni busca una excusa idiota como "Es que quiero alcanzar el control del plasma", _no_. Simplemente posa sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio y lo atrae contra su cuerpo. Deidara farfulla algo entre dientes y el mayor solo responde un banal "quiero oler tu aroma más de cerca" acompañado segundos después de un "…y recuérdame comprarte más de ese shampoo de manzanilla".

—Vaya cosa más elaborada —murmura Deidara minutos después del inicio de la inauguración de aquello que muchos llaman "El evento mundial más importante"—. Todos los detalles que tiene, uhn…

—Lo sé, creo tus padres en verdad se esforzaron en hacerte cuando te estaban concibiendo.

El rubio se separa del mayor frunciendo el ceño al oírlo.

— ¿¡QUÉ, UHN?

Madara sonríe de lado. No había nada mejor que molestar a su joven universitario cada mañana.

—Ah~… ¿no estábamos hablando de ti? —finge demencia con facilidad, componiéndole ahora una expresión de inocencia.

— ¡No, no lo hacíamos! ¡Hablamos de la inauguración del Mundial, uhn! —contesta fingiendo enfado y rogando a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar escuchando que no estuviera sonrojado.

—Mhm, vaya cosa. Trataré de poner más atención al televisor —comenta con suficiente sarcasmo como para hundir cuatro veces más rápido al Titanic—. De cualquier forma es tú culpa por distraerme…

El rubio gira su mirada hacia el televisor de tantas pulgadas que no desea saber el número exacto y trata de ignorarlo. Solo ignorarlo y mirar la inauguración que daría lugar a un montón de partidos fútbol. Ignorarlo y ya. Claro que podía hacerlo.

—…y traer esa cara de, "quiero que me hagas tuyo, Madara".

— ¡YO NO TRAIGO CARA DE NADA, UHN! —explota enseguida. Vaya, _claro que podía_.

—Es que no lo ves, pero yo si lo veo —el Uchiha se encoge de hombros—. Podrías morder una fritura y yo podría gravarte. Ahí verías a lo que me refiero…no hay nada mejor que verte con algo en la boca…

— ¡Ahora no pienso comer nada, uhn!

Una hora después Madara ha conseguido que el rubio esté recostado de nuevo contra su cuerpo y que haya comido la mitad del platón de chatarra. Aunque no fuera muy saludable, no quería que Deidara tuviera hambre. Con la mano derecha enredándose tranquilamente entre el largo cabello color oro mira al televisor y al menor de forma alternativa. Él observa exhorto como un enorme grupo de hombres y mujeres bailan en medio del estadio y en medio de la presentación forman los continentes del mundo, susurra un "Wow" en tono bajo y se lleva un nuevo puñado de frituras a la boca. Madara lo observa masticar, con cuidado; detalla como su quijada se abre y se cierra suavemente y sus labios se contraen levemente, ve la lengua del menor pasar por la comisura de sus labios y llevarse con ella las pequeñas migajas que quedan. El mayor sonríe. No importaba mucho si faltaba al día entero de trabajo o si debía pagar (o mejor dicho _sobornar_) a un reconocido médico, y así este le diera una incapacidad falsa para que Deidara la presentara y pudiera realizar luego el parcial que tenía aquella mañana.

_En verdad no importaba._

—Vaya montón de tiempo debieron gastar ensayando eso, uhn —se lleva un nuevo montón de papas fritas sabor a tomate combinadas con triángulos de queso a la boca y mastica un par de veces—. Qued codsa más edlavorada, uhn —repite por segunda vez, con la boca llena.

—Creo que si te digo de nuevo lo de tus padres te molestarás y tratarás de levantarte. Así que no digo nada.

El rubio rueda los ojos y siente la incomoda sensación de sangre caliente acumulándose contra sus pómulos.

—Te golpearía su pudiera, uhn.

—Y yo estaría durmiendo contigo si pudiera. Pero ya ves…

Deidara toma aire y se prepara a contestarle cuando siente pasos bajar por la escalera tras ellos. Se tensa, levemente incomodo. Aún no se acostumbra, _ni le agrada_, que el sobrino de Madara viva en la misma casa. No podía echarlo al no ser su casa, pero en verdad no le agradaba.

Al menos solo era temporal. Había regresado de intercambio de algún lugar que no le importaba y se quedaba mientras conseguía un nuevo departamento al cual mudarse.

Pero aún así Itachi no lograba agradarle del todo.

—Buenos días —ve como el Uchiha menor se ve obligado a saludar al tener que pasar por allí, ya que el sillón estaba camino a la puerta de salida—. Tío Madara…—ahora lo mira a él y Deidara intenta fingir que no está siendo cómodamente abrazado por el que acaba de llamar "tío"—. Uhm, Deidara.

Lo más incomodo de todo, era que él también estudiaba en su misma Universidad, dos semestres más adelantados.

—Buenos días Itachi —Madara saluda como si nada. _Como siempre_—. ¿A la Universidad tan temprano?

—No creo que sea temprano para irme, son más de las nueve…

El mayor chasquea la lengua.

—Sí, fue lo que dijo Deidara.

—No, yo dije que esta hora no era tan temprana como para llamarla "madrugada" —intervine el aludido de inmediato—. No que fuera demasiado temprano para que Itachi se fuera, uhn.

Parece no pensar demasiado la respuesta que ha dado pero se gana una mirada seca y nada amigable del parte del otro Universitario.

Madara evita sonreír; quizás aprovecharse un poco de la abierta posesividad que muestra el rubio de forma inconsciente no sea tan _malo_…

—Bien, ¿necesitas que vaya a recogerte cuando acabes Itachi?

Deidara alza las cejas y ladea la cabeza de inmediato. ¿Desde cuándo Madara es tan amable con su sobrino? Siente algo fastidioso en el pecho que lo hace sentir molesto. _Jah_, si Itachi necesitaba transporte que pidiera un aventón en la calle.

_O mejor, que el transporte que eligiera decidiera no frenar 'accidentalmente'._

—Pero veremos el primer partido del Mundial, uhn —la voz del menor interviene cuando ve a Itachi abrir los labios levemente para responder. Frunce aún más el ceño y procede a seguir argumentando—. Sudáfrica contra México. ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos una apuesta de eso, uhn.

El mayor lo mira con perversa curiosidad.

Itachi se lleva las manos a los bolsillos de su jean y sigue mirando fijamente a Deidara antes de mirar de nuevo a su tío.

—No, gracias. La verdad voy a ir a lo de Sasori tras terminar lo que tengo que hacer —responde antes de girarse y caminar hacia la salida—. Ah, y posiblemente no llegue hoy a la noche. Adiós.

La puerta se cierra de golpe y en la sala solo queda el sonido zumbarte de la canción "Waka Waka" producida por el canal deportivo que transmite en vivo todos los sucesos del llamado Mundial de fútbol.

—Con que…—empieza el mayor, tras unos largos minutos de silencio—. Tenemos una apuesta sobre el primer partido, ¿eh?

Deidara mantiene los ojos fijos en el televisor sintiendo como la rabia y vergüenza suben mezclados como espuma burbujeante por su cuerpo. Llegan a su rostro y explotan en un colorido rojo nacarado que corre a ubicarse en sus mejillas.

—No, uhn —responde de forma seca.

— ¿Ah no? —continua Madara, más divertido que nunca—. Porque creo haber oído que eso le decías a Itachi…

Que idiota. Que idiota había sido al inventar tal cosa solo por ese fastidioso sentimiento en el pecho y las ganas de sacar a Itachi del paso. Que idiota al saber que Madara podía usarlo en su _contra._

_Y vaya que podía_.

— ¡Pero no tenemos ninguna apuesta y los aves, uhn!

—Oh, en tal caso creo que llamaré a Itachi al celular a decirle que en realidad si puedo…

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hagamos la maldita apuesta uhn! —gruñe, enfadado—. ¿Por quién vas, uhn? —pregunta con los dientes apretados y la quijada tensa.

—México.

—Bien, yo voy por Sudáfrica, uhn.

—Perfecto. Si gana México yo gano, y si pierde Sudáfrica tú ganas…

— ¡Pero esa apuesta no tiene sentido, uhn!

—…y el premio para el ganador es pasar el resto de la tarde metidos en la cama; ¿ves como tiene sentido? Pase lo que pase ambos ganamos…

Madara entonces sonríe y finge escuchar realmente todos los molestos reclamos que llegan de parte de Deidara. Al final del partido finge que él había dejado muy claro que aquello quedaría en empate y que por tanto era hora de recibir su premio.

Y, como siempre, el mayor se las arregla para ganar su premio personal favorito…llamado Deidara.

* * *

**Notas: **¡Juro, juro que no podía sacar este relato de mi cabeza coño! Llegó a mi cabeza esta tarde mientras veía la inauguración de juegos y sabía que no podría dejarme en paz hasta que la escribiera. La copa mundo es excusa para sacar MadaDei, nomejodan(?).

*Aclaración 1_: No sé a qué hora fue la inauguración en su país, al menos aquí fue como a eso de las dos de la tarde. No sé, me imagino que en algunos lugares fue en la mañana, por lo cual decidí que donde están Mada y Dei fuese mañana_.

*Aclaración 2: _Sí, Dei desea que a Itachi lo arrolle un auto._

*Aclaración 3: _Itachi dice que no regresara a la noche por dos posibles razones, una: sabe que estarán haciendo Madara y Deidara a esas horas, y dos: planea hacer lo mismo con Sasori (L)._

*Aclaración 4: _¡VAMOS ESPAÑA! ¡GANAREMOS Y LES PARTIREMOS EL CULO A TODOS, JOOODER!_

* * *

¿Gol?  
_*coff* *coff*_  
¿Review?


End file.
